Tanimaru
'Tanimaru "The Bandage-Man" '(包帯谷円, Hotai) is a member of The Sujata Pirates, acting as an assassin and one of the their main combatants on the crew. Little is known about Tanimaru. It is believed that he hails from an island in the West Blue, called Hinode Island. He was known as a very accomplished martial artist of the Kasamochi style and Haki Usage. Joining the marines at the age 18 and served for 4 years. Becoming a Commander, serving under Baba Yaga for a short time and then left the service of the marines for an unknown reason. Along his travels throughout the new world, he had come across Donsai Sujata, eventually coming into conflict with him. With a fight that was said, to have lasted for 3 days and 3 nights. After the fight, he had joined a small crew of pirates in search of "One Piece". However, Tanimaru had traveled along with the crew in search of a worthy opponent. However whenever this arrangement had bared no fruit. He betrayed the crew and killed off it members, then escaping marine and government pursuit for the murder of the crew. Escaping into the New World, Tanimaru had came into contact with Crocodile and Daz Bones. With an alliance formed for a short time, Tanimaru had become a business associate with Sir Crocodile. Helping in the circulation of devil fruits, drug and weapons throughout the new world. Until one day, Tanimaru was sent out to assassinate a former business associate of Crocodile's, Donsai Sujata. It would have appeared that Crocodile had done business with the Oculta Coalition selling weapons and other supplies to thier cause. However, not repaying Crocodile, Tanimaru was assigned to kill off the officer that had done the transactions with Crocodile. Finding the officer in the new world, Tanimaru had found out that it was Donsai. With another fight breaking out and ending in a tie. Tanimaru had taken in interest in Donsai and his ambition, Tanimaru joined the crew. Cutting off his alliance with Crocodile, Tanimaru now is counted among the elite of the crew. With an unknown bounty, for such crimes as the death of his former pirate crew. Forming an alliance with Sir Crocodile and crimes done during the time period. The damage done to World Government property with his fight with Donsai and many other crimes committed as a member of the Sujata Pirates. With this, Tanimaru sets out to find an opponent that will satisfy his love for battle. Appearance Tanimaru is a fairly tall and muscular individual, his most recognizable trait is his body being completely covered in bandages. This is due to all of the battles he had been in, he has scars on his body from head to toe. Having bright red hair, that is kept in a long braid and blue eyes through the bandages. Tanimaru is attired in traditional Chinese Martial Artist garb, a blue sash and white pants. he sports a long white cloak overhanging off his shoulders, a beaded necklace and several bracelets. During the pre-time skip, he was shown to wear similiar ensemble like that of his post-time skip. He often is seen wearing black shoes or often going barefoot. He often is seen with an umbrella in his hands or on his person. During his days as a marine, he was seen wearing a white Kimono top and blue sash that reflects the marine uniform. He wore black baggy pants, carrying a sword and an umbrella around his waist. He wore the marine coat, hanging off his shoulders and his hair was mid length, without his bandages on. Gallery tanimaru manga.jpg|Tanimaru's appearance in the Manga. tanimaru marine days.jpg|Tanimaru during his marine days. Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Former Commander Category:Umbrella User